Don't Hug Me I'm Parodied
by GavinFNS
Summary: Title says all. R&R. (used to be don't read this I'm bored)
1. Dont Read This I'm Bored

Smoke-Weed Smoke-Weed

There went the broken Snoop Dogg CD.

It was the 420the of the 420the month.

A day that you smoke weed on.

Afterwards you would Smoke Weed Everyday for years to SMOKE WEED EVERYYEAR!

All the weed was hidden on the shevles.

There were 3 DUMBA-S MUDDAF-CKZ at the table smooking weed.

One was red from head to BOOTY (show me the booty was his favoritve thing to say btw)

A d-ck named rick (rhyme of the year 420Sing To . Year olda)

And the other was a really YELLA men named FUUK

They were sitting at the table.

Fruit basket in the middle, them, their WEED to blaze like Snoop Dogg, and a notebak.

Saddrlie da nitbak opened to reval erms lagz is nd mouth that wassmoke weed.

"What er favoritre idea?" Da notebak sed.

"SMOKE. WEED. EVERYDAY!" the broken cd went.

"Mine is Smooke Weed Everyday!" Da Notebak seded.

"Here's some weed!" You sed and blazed for 420 hours.

"How'd you get that weed?" Your yella friend FUUK asked.

"I stoleit from Snoop Dogg" Ds notbak said.

"Now when you lookat this weed what'd you see?" Da notbak sed.

"Mah girlfreindez" da d-ck named rick sedez.

"Maybe ti me but not to me! Isee Weed stolen from Snopp Dogg!" The notebak xed.

"ILLUMANTI CONFIRMED" FUUK sed.

"W8 one moment m8" da notbak sed.

"Oh oh my f-cking god MOOM GeT DA CAMERA" rick sed.

"Because your not on weed!" Da notebak sed.

"So tke a look at my hair" it sed pointing to weed stuck to the top of its he'd.

"Kewl" Rick and FUUK sed.

"I use my hair to express my STYLE OF SMOKE WEED EvERTDAY!" Da notebak sew.

"I'm ON WeED!" The reddud sed.

"I use my hair to express my STYLE OF SMOOOOOOOOOOOOKE WEEEED EVERYDAY!" The notbakk sed stairburnlie.

"When you starte at YOUR #SELFIE don't you find it #swag?" Da xXx_notbak_xXx sed.

"Shut the f-ck up b-tch!" Rick, FUUK, and ruddudd sed.

"So?" The notebak sed.

He showed them their #SELFIES.

"I might smoke weed everyday with Snoop Dogg!" FUUK sed.

FUUK was 360° nosciped by da motbAk.

"Here's another tipvon 420blazing smoke weed" thennotbak sed.

They all smoked weed end.

And that's how don't hug me I'm sraced went.


	2. Dont Read This I'm Bored 2: Monkeys

Thanks to one of my irl freinds for requesting F-CKING MONKEYS I DONT EVEN KNOW!

* * *

Smoke-Weed Smoke-Weed.

Again with the broken snopp Dogg CD.

FUUK, Rick Da Literl D-ck, and reddud where on da living ruum washing da tee vee ply standic.

"Came an guyz why only got 21 minutes until our shoes an!" Reddud seyz 2 FUUK and Rick.

"That's not enough MONKEYZ!" Rick sed looking at da MONKEY!

"There's always enough time for a MONKEY" da monkey sed.

"Who is that guy?" Rick da lyrictel d-ck seed.

"Monkeyz r things i don't f-cking know" da Monkey sed smoke weed.

Dey blazed the ground with fire they used the notebak dipped en wetter then watchd da shoe.

aftur da shoe da monkey threw his sh-t liek a monkey would.

de fuking end.


	3. Dont Read This I'm Bored 3: LoL

666Bee: Have you ever wondered why we're MLG Dank Memes? What's it all about? You've no PART OF LOOMINAUTGHY. But you know it doesn't have to be.. I hate you; you NOSCOPED me. Cause even though we're different, it doesn't make a difference and we can live in harmunee. No you don't know who I am, but maybe I can hold your hand and together we can understand about love! I DONT GIVE A FUUK

FUUK: I feel DANK

666Bee: That's LoL my friend, and it's time for you to learn all about it. *Snipes FUUK* LoL is a place, LoL is a thing And do you ever feel like life's unfair? Everybody hates you and no one cares? But if you follow me, maybe you will see that DEEZ Nuts is with your mom.

IM F-CKING DONE!


	4. DRTIB 4: COMPOOTERZ R SWEGGY

div id="gallery-0" class="wikia-gallery wikia-gallery-caption-below wikia-gallery-position-left wikia-gallery-spacing-medium wikia-gallery-border-small wikia-gallery-captions-left wikia-gallery-caption-size-medium inited" style="border: 0px; margin: 16px 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; color: #d5d4d4; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
ul style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em 2.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: square;"  
li style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; margin: 3px 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"/li  
/ul  
table class="article-table" style="border-collapse: collapse; border: 0px none #323232; margin: 1em 1em 1em 0px; width: 500px;" border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1"  
tbody  
trth style="border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: #323232; border-bottom-style: solid; padding: 6px 12px;" scope="col"  
h2 style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #323232; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 30px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px 0px 3px; vertical-align: baseline; overflow: hidden;"Colin: I'm a computer, i'm a computery geverything made out, of buttons and wires. I'd like to show ya, inside my digital life. Inside my mind there is a digital mind./h2  
/th/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Oh, well maybe you can help us answer this question, What is the biggest thing in th-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Clever! I'm very clevery guy,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Count to a 50 in the blink of my eye. I print a picture, and then I tell you the time,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Time?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Help you to find something you'r looking to find. Know its EZ2B a clever smart boy like me, if you can do it all digitally./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow, i'd like to be as smart as a computer./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Actually, we already have a comput-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Great! Great news! Now, before we begin out journey, I just need to get some information from you:/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Whats you'r name, Where do you live, What do you like to eat?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: I live in my house!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Spaghetti!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Well, my name is -/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Great news! Now just a few more question and we'll be on our way!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Wait a seco-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: What's you'r favorite color,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Stop Talking,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do you like cows or goats? Milk./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Be quiet,/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do you have brown hair, What's you'r blood type, Are you allergic to-/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Shut Up!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Don't touch meeeeeee!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: What?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Welcome, to my digital home. Everything made out, of numbers and codes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Huh?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Wow, we're all computery./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Oh Yeah, Wow, Wow, Wow, this is a computer.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: But I don't get it, how could it be? If i'm sitting at home, but i'm inside the screen?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Ur Not U. You'r you'r digital you, virtually real, but controlled by real you./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: But if he's not quite real, then i'm not real too, and you'r not real you, he's inside the real you!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Red Guy: Oh wow how amazing, and interesting too, but in this Digital World, what can we do? ... What can we do!?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Hey, great question! Well its up to you, in the digital world there's only 3 things to do!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow look a pie chart!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital Style!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow look a bar graph!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital Style!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow look a line graph!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital style!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yello Guy: Wow look an oblock!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital style!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this is fun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Wow look nothing!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital style!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing hey this is fun!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yellow Guy: Nothing (x3)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bird Guy: Digital Style! (x3)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Colin: Do a digital dancing, hey this if fun! /spanspan style="color: #d5d4d4; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"(x4)/span/pl

lol all I did was add code to the script of dont hug me IM scared 4.


End file.
